A Beautiful Weakness
by corialanus
Summary: Hinata and Naruto become engaged and become Konoha's perfect couple. Sasuke wants to beat Naruto no matter the cost and knows the best way is through his heart. What will happen to Hinata when Sasuke decides she is now Naruto's weakness?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone I'm Corialanus and this will be my second foray into the world of Naruto fan fiction. It's going to be a cliché Hinata arranged marriage fic, but hopefully I'll add enough twists to make it interesting. I don't own Naruto, though I doubt any of you reading this actually thought I did. Thanks for stopping to check out my story I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga was the sixteen year old heiress of her clan, The Hyuga Clan, the most prestigious and noble of all the clans in Konoha. Being the eldest child of the leader of the clan had its perks, but it also could be difficult and painful at times, and today was the worst day she had faced yet. Her clan duties involved getting married at a young age, and here she was at the clan meeting where her fate and future were to be determined.

Hinata was kneeling at a small table in the center of the room as the various members of her clan filed in around her waiting for the meeting to begin. She remembered how she pleaded with her father to delay this meeting just a little longer as there was one thing she had to resolve before she could even think about marriage. Of course her father refused and said that she should thank him as he had actually gotten permission from the elders to allow her a list of names, and she would be given a choice, which was very rare especially for a female Hyuga. Sadly she caved and said thanks to her father and agreed to be here now and accept her fate as a Hyuga.

A fate that would be unbearable, unless by some miracle his name was on the list. "Naruto Uzumaki." She softly said to herself. She knew that his name being on the list was impossible. Her father would never approve of the immature orphan, and village prankster, and knucklehead ninja who lived by his own Ninja way. He would never let his daughter marry a boy who owned nothing but his ridiculously cute set of orange and black track suits and the burden of carrying a demon inside of him since the day of his birth. Hiashi Hyuga was a very practical man and would surely of populated the list full of rich and powerful men who could give her everything and who owned more things than Naruto could even dream of.

But Naruto had one possession that her father was not aware of and that was Hianta Hyuga's heart. He had held it for so many years now, but sadly he was not aware of it for most of that time. She could never tell him for so many reasons, but on that day when the world looked like it was going to end, she knew that she just couldn't let her Naruto-kun or herself die without letting him hear it from her at least once. So despite the fact that she knew she would die she rushed out there against Pain and told him that she loved him before Pain crushed her.

Hinata then surprisingly opened her eyes to the news that she wasn't dead and that Naruto had saved the village. She heard people tell her that when Naruto saw Pain hurt her it pushed him over the edge and he erupted unlike ever before and saved the village. The first few days of rebuilding the village were the happiest of her life. She felt lighter than air having finally told Naruto how she felt about him, and it didn't matter that she hadn't seen him since, he was the hero of the village he had more important things to deal with than her. But as days turned to weeks and Naruto seemed to avoid being alone with her she quickly turned to depression. Maybe he doesn't remember, or maybe he does and is too embaressed to reject me, she thought to herself. She decided to just wait it out and let Naruto come to her when the time was right, he had so much to worry about and she didn't want to burden him.

Then the day came when her father told her about the fact that she needed to get married. That was when she knew that she needed to see him one last time, but by that time he was already on his way to the Hidden Cloud to train. She tried as hard as she could to get a mission to see him, but she couldn't and now today has arrived. She didn't think that she could go through with this without hearing from Naruto once that he didn't love her. If she had hope that he might still want her she could never give herself to another man.

This morning however as despair washed over her harder than the water in the shower she realized that there was no way Naruto could return her feelings. It had been so many months since she poured her heart and soul out to him, and he barely even acknowledged her since then. She realized that this was his way of telling her "no thanks" without all the shame and embaressment of a face to face rejection. So this morning she put on her most beautiful formal kimono and decided that at the very least she could fulfill her duties as the Hyuga heir. If she could never be with the man she loved, at least she could be the best daughter her father could ask for.

Hinata looked up as she noticed her father motioned for everyone to take their seats and be quiet. After a few minutes of everyone settling down Hiashi finally spoke up, "Hello everyone, as you are most likely aware we are here to discuss the future husband of my eldest daughter Hinata."

Hinata stood up and bowed as she said, "I would like to thank all of you here for giving me the option of choosing a husband and not just forcing one on me. I know it is a rare honor and I will do my best in the coming years to make the entire Hyuga clan proud." She bowed again and then knelt behind the table set up for her in the center of the room.

Hiashi smiled and said, "Well spoken Hinata. I as her father would also like to thank all of you for this. Now as you know I have prepared a list of suitors who I think are suitable for marriage to the eldest Hyuga of the main branch. Now Hinata we started this early while you are still sixteen so that will give you some time to meet and get to know all of these men that way you can make an informed decision before your eighteenth birthday."

Hinata said, "Thank you father, I will use the time wisely."

Hiashi held out a very formal looking scroll and handed it to one of his attendants and said, "Take this over to Hinata, let her read it to herself first, and then please read the names aloud to the assembly."

The attendant bowed and took the scroll from his hand and walked over towards Hinata. He reached his hand out and then as Hinata reached her hand out to accept it, the strangest thing happened, a 3 foot wide orange toad jumped in between them and ate the scroll.

An audible gasp could be heard from the crowd as Hinata and her father stared in shock at the toad as it hopped away. Seconds later a large crash boomed from above and drew everyone's attention to the ceiling where rapidly dropping from it was a blue eyed boy with golden spiky hair in an orange and black jumpsuit, who had the largest scroll anyone had ever seen strapped to his back. He landed right in front of Hiashi Hyuga, and said, "Hey there, I'm sorry to interrupt but I have something to say here."

Hinata's heart leapt as she looked at Naruto standing there. In her wildest dreams she never expected that Naruto would come here now, she had to pinch herself to make sure that this wasn't just another fantastic dream of hers starring the blonde ninja.

Hiashi looked angry as he screamed, "Who do you think you are to interfere in the affairs of the Hyuga?

Naruto shrugged and said, "Well I know that I'm Naruto Uzamaki, and I just got back into town from having mastered control of the nine tailed fox."

Everyone in attendance gasped and a buzz of talking erupted at this shocking news.

Hiashi continued, "Well as impressive as that is, it has nothing to do with the Hyuga's and you have no business being here, it's a clan matter."

Naruto rubbed his head and said, "Well I heard you guys were deciding who Hinata was going to marry."

Hiashi looked curiously at the boy and answered, "Yes that is the purpose of this meeting so can I ask why you have interfered?

Naruto answered with a laugh, "Well no offence but I don't think a bunch of stuffy old clan members should pick who a girl should marry so I decided as one of her closest friends I'd give you guys a better list." He patted the giant scroll on his back as he said this.

Hearing those words from Naruto was like a kunai plunging straight into the core of Hinata's heart. Here she was foolish enough to think that Naruto was coming to claim her as his own. She felt the tears welling up, she never thought that her heart could be shattered by hearing Naruto calling her one of his closest friends, but right now at this moment him calling her a close friend pained her more than she ever imagined. She looked at the size of the scroll Naruto carried and tried to calculate just how many names there were on it. It just killed her that Naruto could take this much time and effort to think of so many other men who would be right to marry her, and not even for one second consider marrying her himself. Was this how eager he was to get rid of her so that she wouldn't bother him with her silly love confessions anymore.

Less than a minute ago Hinata had been happier than she had ever been, and now she was drowning deeper in misery than she ever had. She wished he hadn't come. She was ready to move on and accept her fate, but him coming as a concerned friend destroyed her more than she could ever recover from. She knew he probably thought he was being nice and a good friend to her, but in truth he was hurting her more than anyone had ever hurt another person.

Hiashi laughed and said, "Well now Naruto Uzumaki, I think it's funny that you think you know better than Hinata's own clan, how do you know if these men could even qualify to meet our standards?"

Naruto laughed and said, "Oh well this list contains some of the strongest Shinobi Konoha has ever produced from respectable bloodlines. In fact I'm pretty sure there's a future Hokage on this list. I personally vouch for every ninja on this list if any of them are lucky enough to be chosen by your beautiful daughter."

Hearing Naruto call her beautiful just drove another Kunai into Hinata's already shredded heart.

Hiashi laughed and said, "Well despite the rudeness of your intrusion I must admit I'm curious who a rash young man like yourself thinks is right for my daughter, and since you are the Hero of the village I suppose we'll take a look."

Naruto just said, "Dattebayo." As he then ripped the seal off the scroll and then rolled it straight ahead towards where Hinata was sitting in silence. Most of the crowd gasped as the list unfurled in front of them.

Hiashi said, "What is the meaning of this, a joke here and now?"

Hinata's curiosity, despite the pain in her heart, forced her to look up at the scroll and she was shocked at what she saw. On the scroll written in the biggest and brightest orange letters anyone had ever seen was written but one name. Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata felt her heart leap into her throat and Naruto answered her father's question in the most serious tone she had ever heard. Naruto said sternly, "This is no joke Hiashi sir, I realized something these past few months that I should have realized a long time ago, I love your daughter. Don't worry, I know I'm an orphan, but in actuality I am the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki so I'm sure my parents are worthy enough."

Then in a split second Naruto vanished from in front of Hiashi and he appeared in front of Hinata kneeling next to her. He said, "Hinata, please look at me."

Hinata looked up tears flowing from her eyes as she stuttered out, "Na-na-Naruto-kun."

Naruto gently wiped a tear from her eye as he then took one of her hands in his and said, "I'm sorry Hinata. I'm so stupid sometimes. I remember every moment, every look in your eye, every word you said when you saved me from Pain. You scared me more in that moment than I could understand."

Hinata said, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and said, "Don't be Hinata. It scared me because I thought I lost you, and it was terrible that in that moment I lost you I for the first time truly realized what you meant to me. After I saved the village I wanted to come to you, I wanted to take you in my arms and never let you go again, but then I thought what if the next time I actually did lose you."

Hinata sighed, "Oh Naruto-kun."

Naruto continued, "So I decided being close to me was too dangerous for you so I thought if I hid from you; you might forget me."

Hinata with tears still falling said, "I could never forget you Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled and said, "I know, like I said I'm so stupid, but when I came back and heard that you were going to get married off I had to stop it."

Hinata smiled as Naruto took her hand in his and pulled out a small ornate box with his other.

Hinata nearly fainted as he opened it and she saw a ring with a platinum band and a small diamond cut in the shape of a shot glass on top of it.

Naruto continued, "Pervy sage gave me this before he left the last time and told me he bought this years and years ago for Granny Tsunade, but he didn't ever think that he'd get a chance to give it to her. He told me that if I was ever stupid enough to get married he'd be honored if I gave this to the girl I love."

Hinata's eyes lit up as Naruto took the ring out of the box and held it just outside her grasp.

Naruto swallowed hard as he said, "Hinata Hyuga I love you, you're my everything. I have a question to ask you, but before I ask it I need you to look at me and understand what I'm going to tell you."

Hinata's tear soaked lavender eyes stared deep into Naruto's and she nodded.

Naruto said, "I am the jinchuriki of the nine tails, and Naruto Uzumaki the child of prophecy of my master, and the brother of a very lost soul Sasuke Uchiha. I carry a great many burdens and I've carried them alone for years, it is at times hard and painful. I can continue to carry them alone, but I don't want to. I know this is selfish of me to ask, and I can make no promises that our life together will be safe or happy, in fact it's much more likely to be the opposite. But I can promise that if you make this sacrifice and accept my selfish request that I'll do everything in my power to make you the most loved woman time has ever known. Do you understand Hinata?"

She nodded her body shaking with anticipation of his next question, she was pretty sure what it was going to be, but you never know with Naruto. Naruto swallowed hard and then asked, "Hinata Hyuga will you make me the luckiest man in the world and marry me?"

Hinata's brain exploded in pure bliss as she screamed, "Yes, Yes, Yes of Course Naruto-kun"

Naruto then slid the ring on her finger, which went on rather easily seeing as it seemed a little too big and then he stared deep in her eyes and leaned in to give her a kiss trying to tell her how grateful he was. Once she felt the heat of his breath on her lips the enormity of her lifelong dream finally coming true came crashing down on her and she fainted in his arms a nano second before he managed to kiss her.

* * *

**AN: There was the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it. This story is going to start out with mostly cute and fluffy Naruto and Hinata moments, but I am going to bring in Sasuke as a villain with a fairly large part of the story. I haven't decided if I'm going to have side pairings or not, I'm still formulating the story in my head. I just came up with the idea for that first scene and I really wanted to write it so I pumped it out. I'm aware that Naruto's heartfelt confession may have been a touch out of character, but I think it's hard to write overly romantic stuff with Naruto in character. I'm going to try and do a better job and keep as much of his goofy nature there as possible. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and like any fan fiction writer I'd love to hear your thoughts whether positive or negative. I take flames better than most, but I do hope you enjoyed it so there will be no need to flame. Thanks again and I'll try to update in the not too distant future.**


	2. Chapter 2

** AN: Hello again. Here is the second chapter of this story. Thanks for all the reviews; I'm glad so many people enjoyed my story.**

* * *

Hiashi watched as his daughter fainted into the arms of Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto let out a laugh as he kissed her softly on the forehead and then laid her gently against the table she had been kneeling at. Watching the blonde jinchuriki with his daughter stirred up a mix of emotions inside the stoic clan head.

Rationally thinking about it, Hiashi didn't think he could dream of a worse choice for a son in law. Naruto had no living family, nor any money, not to mention his childish and disrespectful attitude. He was also the carrier of a terrifying demon; and the primary target of the enemy in the upcoming war, meaning that not only would Naruto be in extraordinary danger but Hinata as his wife would also become a target.

Despite all of these very valid reasons to immediately dismiss the boy outright, Hiashi couldn't do that. He knew that he rarely showed it, but he loved his oldest daughter more than anything in this world. Watching her these past weeks since he planned this clan meeting he could see her sinking deeper and deeper into a depression. He had been aware of his daughters crush on Naruto, but it wasn't until he saw how much this marriage thing was bothering her that he started to realize that her feelings for the jinchuriki were much more than a simple teenage girl crush. Initially he had even considered putting Naruto's name on the list he was to give to Hinata. Then he heard about how the boy had ignored her confession at the battle with Pain and decided that it would be best to be harsh to Hinata and crush any hopes she had to be with the boy right away, so that she could move on as soon as possible. He left Naruto's name off the list in the end hoping to make his daughter finally face the reality that the unworthy boy would never return her feelings.

Watching Naruto interrupt this clan meeting and make such a spectacle for his daughter really caught Hiashi by surprise. He once again was angered by the lack of respect for traditions the boy showed, but as he watched the beautiful smile and tears of joy on Hinata's face he knew that he could never break his daughter's heart. Despite his own personal misgivings about Naruto, Hiashi knew that his daughter had already picked him, and he feared that he would not like whom she would choose if he ever made her decide between the clan and Naruto.

Hiashi accepted that he would ultimately allow Naruto to marry Hinata, and he knew that some of the elders in the clan might be against it at first even with Naruto being the son of the Fourth Hokage. He was however fully confident in his abilities to convince the more hesitant clan elders with the boys status as the nine tails jinchuriki. While they may not like him because he is a poor orphan, he was certain that the argument about bringing the power of the nine tails into the clan would be too much for them to resist. So while Hiashi had no doubts that he would allow the blonde ninja to marry Hinata, he saw no reason to not make the boy sweat. And perhaps he could try to teach him some of the dignity and manners that the boy lacked. Skills he would need if his dreams of becoming Hokage were to become true, and at the very least he would need them as the husband of the future head of the Hyuga Clan.

Naruto walked up to Hiashi, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he said, "Don't worry, she's been doing that for years sir, I'm sure she's fine."

Hiashi stared angrily down at the boy and said, "Please take her to her room to rest."

Two female attendants of the Hyuga clan scrambled over to Hinata and picked her up and started to carry her out as Hiashi continued, "Now Naruto tell me why I should consider you for my son in law when you clearly have no respect for our clan and have little but your measly Shinobi earnings to offer Hinata."

Naruto thought about it for a second and then said, "Well I'm sorry about breaking through the roof I guess. I just got here a few hours ago and I didn't really have a chance to talk to you sir, and I couldn't let you marry her off. Plus I kinda wanted to make a flashy entrance and surprise her, to try and start making up for how much of an idiot I've been since Pain attacked."

While still annoyed at the boy Hiashi couldn't help but fight back a smile at Naruto's answer. He continued on in the stern voice, "That doesn't excuse your behavior, and what about the more pressing issue of you having almost nothing to offer my daughter."

Naruto answered, "Well I know that I lived in a little apartment my whole life, but in actuality I have tons of money. I've saved up all most all of my Shinobi wages over the years. On top of that Pervy Sage left me all the money he had from writing his books, and Tsunade-ba-chan told me that now since I know about my father, that he left me an inheritance."

Hiashi answered, "Well that is good to hear, but what about your lack of respect for our clans traditions."

Naruto at this point got on his knees and bowed before Hiashi as he answered very seriously, "I'm sorry about that sir. I grew up by myself for my entire life so I really know nothing about being part of a clan. I don't mean to disrespect you, I just don't know any better. If you just give me a chance I'll do my best to try and learn about how to act like a Hyuga. I really do love Hinata, and I can't ever allow you to let her marry another man. (He said that part his voice getting darker and more intense clearly meaning it as a threat.) But Hinata is a Hyuga, and I also would never want to take her away from her clan and family. So Hiashi sir, I beg you please let me marry Hinata. I swear I'll do everything in my power to improve my self and become a man the Hyuga's will be proud to have marry into their clan. And more importantly I swear that I'll spend every day for the rest of my life loving and protecting Hinata."

Hiashi looked down at Naruto considering the boy. He knew from his little interaction with the blonde ninja that he was not one to give his word lightly. He remembered when Naruto shocked everyone at the Chunin exams by beating Neji. Naruto was certainly not more talented and skilled than Neji, but the boy had a will and determination that refused to give up. If Naruto truly did love Hinata, which appeared to be the case, Hiashi would never find a man who would be more loyal and devoted to her.

Hiashi said, "Naruto stand up please."

Naruto stood up staring straight ahead into Hiashi's eyes with absolute conviction. Hiashi continued, "While I still do not fully approve of much of your behavior Naruto, I do believe that you love my daughter and I will take your word that you will work hard to improve yourself to become more acceptable to the Hyuga Clan. At this point I will not fully accept your engagement to Hinata."

Hearing this anger bubbled up inside Naruto and he was about to speak up when Hiashi put up his hand to silence him. Hiashi said, "Let me finish. While I am not recognizing your engagement yet, I will respect your wishes and let you be the only man to court her. We will have another meeting in three months and if in that time I have been pleased with your progress, and Hinata still agrees to it we will make your engagement official."

Naruto bowed his head and said, "Thank you sir, I will do my best."

` Hiashi called out, "Neji come down here now."

Neji walked out from the seats and approached his uncle asking, "What is it Uncle?"

Hiashi turned to Naruto and said, "I will allow you see my daughter Naruto, but now that you are officially courting her for marriage we must do this in a proper way so I will appoint Neji here, since he is familiar with both of you, to be the chaperone of all of your meetings. I also expect to meet with you once a week to try and teach you the ways a man and husband of the Hyuga clan acts towards his wife and other members of the clan."

Naruto didn't really like all of these terms, and "manners class" with Hiashi Hyuga on a weekly basis sounded like pure torture, but if he wanted to marry Hinata with her families support he supposed he would have to endure. Naruto said, "Thank you sir, all of that sounds fine. I'd like to request lunch with your daughter tomorrow afternoon sir."

Hiashi turned to Neji and asked, "Are you free to accompany them tomorrow Neji?"

Neji answered, "I have no missions tomorrow, I was going to train but I can put it off to later in the day."

Hiashi nodded and said, "Then you can come to the Hyuga compound tomorrow at noon Naruto. You are now dismissed, we have a few matters more to discuss and since you are not yet affiliated with the Hyuga clan you must leave."

Naruto nodded and said, "Thank you and goodbye sir, I will see you tomorrow." Then he walked out of the building.

* * *

Hinata tossed and turned restlessly in her bed. She remembered how when she first awoke after fainting she nearly cried fearful that all that had occurred was just a dream. Hanabi ran in though once she realized Hinata was awake and told her how after all these years she finally saw what Hinata saw in the knucklehead. Hanabi nearly swooned over talking about how that was the most romantic thing she had ever seen, which she joked was made even more impressive since a toad was involved. Hinata's heart nearly exploded with joy when Hanabi told her that while her father had not fully accepted their engagement, he was going to allow Naruto to "court" her and in three months would announce it officially.

Hinata had been prepared for today to be the day that her heart was going to die and instead it was the day all of her dreams came true. She was still mad at herself for fainting before Naruto could kiss her. Now that they were going to be dating she would have to work on her nervousness. She still found it hard to believe that Naruto showed up and confessed his love for her in front of her whole clan, and found it even more unbelievable that her father was actually going to allow it. She did know that if she was going to be around Naruto more often now she'd have to work on being herself more around him. It would be ridicioulous if a female Shinobi couldn't be around their own husband without fainting like a schoolgirl.

Hinata couldn't help but smile and her whole face heated up as for the first time in her life she thought of Naruto as her husband with actual belief that it would come true. Suddenly her thoughts were disrupted by a croaking sound and she looked down at the foot of her bed and saw the same orange toad that disrupted her clan meeting this morning sitting there with a small scroll on his back.

Hinata smiled and reached out realizing this must be a message from Naruto. She opened the scroll and then read it's contents.

_Hinata-chan, _

_Sorry for making such a big mess at your_

_clan meeting today, but I hope that you liked_

_your surprise. I'm not sure if someone told you_

_but your dad said we can "court" and he'll accept_

_our engagement in three months. I also asked to_

_have our first date tomorrow and he said yes so_

_I'll be at your place at noon to pick you up. Neji is_

_coming which is weird, but it's what your dad wants_

_so I guess we'll have to deal. I hope you liked the _

_ring. Like I said I didn't pick it, but it being Pervy sages_

_means a lot to me and I'm really happy that it's you Hinata_

_who agreed to wear it. Well anyway I'll see you tomorrow, _

_and to spoil the surprise we'll be having lunch at Ichiraku's,_

_but I highly doubt that would have surprised you anyway._

_Well goodnight and sweet dreams._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

_P.S. It's OK if you do, but I'd be really happy_

_If you didn't faint when I try to kiss you tomorrow._

Hinata laughed at his post script. She'd be even happier than Naruto if she didn't faint when he tried to kiss her . The toad croaked and Hinata wrapped the scroll up and said to it, "Oh I guess you can go, I'm done reading it."

Upon hearing those words the toad disappeared in a poof of smoke. Hinata smiled wide, so happy about how lucky she was to be the girl getting night time notes via toad messenger. She knew that most girls wouldn't think it was romantic, but to her it so perfectly captured just who Naruto was that nothing could have made her happier.

* * *

**AN: There was the second chapter I hope you liked it. I know it was a little boring and serious with the Hiashi part, but I want to have a part in this story about Hiashi slowly accepting Naruto despite his knucklehead tendencies. Next chapter will be Hinata and Naruto's first date, plus Neji (Lame, I know I want to get rid of him too so that they can have some alone time.) so there should be more cute and romantic moments in the next update. I'm going to have some Sasuke parts eventually, but I don't think they'll be for a few more chapters. I want to spend some time building up their relationship before Sasuke comes in to try and tear it down. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this, and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts whether positive or negative so any reviews are much appreciated. I'll try to update again near the end of April or beginning of May. Thanks again for your support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Holy crap an update. Sorry about my long absence, but I usually go through phases of interest and I quit watching anime and writing fan fiction for the past eight months or so, but now I'm back. I hope to update this story again sometime in the near future, but I have several active stories so I don't know when that will be exactly. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto dressed in his finest orange and black track suit was walking towards the Hyuga compound; however he was walking at a pace far slower than his usual strut. He was about to have the first date of his life and he was nervous as hell. Yesterday when he got back to the village and heard about Hinata's engagement meeting, he knew he had to do something to stop it. He couldn't let Hinata get married to another guy. So he came up with what he thought was a pretty cool plan and successfully broke it up. Yesterday in front of the whole Hyuga clan he felt confident and calm, but now when it was just going to be the two of them he had no idea what to do or how to act.

Naruto was still adjusting to his feelings for Hinata. Girls had never been a big part of Naruto's life, and when he did think about them most of those thoughts centered on his pink haired teammate Sakura. She had always been around. She was a normal girl with whom Naruto had grown up with playing and fighting with since they were little kids. She was the girl he knew, and that knew him. Naruto always felt like Sakura was the girl he could get and when she always preferred Sasuke, Naruto's life long rival, that naturally fueled his desire to steal her away from him so that he could beat Sasuke in something else.

That's not to say that his feelings for Sakura weren't real. He would still do anything to protect her, and a part of him would always love her, but at some point he came to realize that they were never meant to be. They would always share the bond of teammates and best friends. She also could understand his feelings about Sasuke, as she was the only one in the world who shared that pain and burden with him. Naruto knew that her heart still belonged to Sasuke, and a year ago that would have angered him, but now it made him admire her even more.

Naruto knew full well that Sasuke had done unimaginable evil, and how much pain he caused the world. It would have been easy to forsake him like everyone else had, but Naruto saw that Sakura still held him in her heart, and that took great strength. Naruto now wanted more than anything to save Sasuke, and bring him back to Sakura to make her happy. When Naruto let go of Sakura, it left a wide hole in his heart, a hole that would quickly be filled by the last girl Naruto ever would have expected, Hinata Hyuga.

It's not that Naruto didn't like Hinata, or wasn't attracted to her. Actually since the first time he ever saw her he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Naruto had always believed that Hinata was absolutely perfect; she was beautiful, smart, tough, and so kind-hearted. She truly was the princess of Konoha. The problem with Hinata was that Naruto never concieved that she could have any interest in him. He had faith in himself and his ability to become Hokage, but he never once imagined that a girl like Hinata Hyuga could be his.

Naruto always prided himself on not letting the anger and hatred of the villagers get him down, but now that he had grown up some he realized that they did do some damage. All these years around Hinata and no matter how incredible he thought she was his brain would never let him look at her like he did Sakura. He didn't feel like they were in the same world, he never believed someone like her could ever see him as more than a pathetic orphan. He was always grateful that she treated him like a friend when every other Hyuga treated him like dirt, but never once did he believe that it was anything other than pity from a pure heart.

That day when she stood up to Pain and said that she loved him it shocked him. Even after the battle Naruto still couldn't believe it, Hinata was the dream that he never knew he wanted. Immediately after he was too confused and scared to see her, but after months away with time to reflect he realized that Hinata was his future. If he was lucky enough to be the man that amazing and beautiful woman loved he was not going to let anything stand in their way.

Naruto stopped in front of the gate to the Hyuga Compound and took a deep breath. While he was very determined and confident about his decision to marry Hinata, he still had no idea how to be a boyfriend let alone a fiancé and husband. Now that he had allowed himself to dream about a future with Hinata he was really scared of screwing up. He thought about all the advice Pervy Sage had ever given him about dating, but he immediately shook that out of his head; certain that following any of it would lead to Neji or Hiashi murdering him and Hinata thinking he was a creepy perv.

Naruto reached his hand up to knock on the door but saw it swing open in front of his eyes before he could. Neji stepped out and grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him off to the side. Naruto shouted, "Hey Neji, what the heck?"

Neji stopped and let go of Naruto and stared at him severely as he said, "Listen well Naruto, my uncle has instructed me to chaperone your date. Now the last thing I want to do is watch my cousin out with a guy so I will be keeping my distance. But don't get any ideas."

Neji then motioned towards his eyes as he continued, "I will never be out of Byakugan range."

Naruto nodded and then rubbed the back of his head and said, "Ok Neji, we'll just go eat and then maybe train a little. I've got some cool new moves to show her."

Neji continued to stare on with the same serious stare as he said, "Look Naruto I'm glad that you asked Lady Hinata to marry you. I've never seen her so happy. But I am warning you if you do anything to hurt her or treat her badly I don't care if you beat me the last time we fought, or that you've mastered control of the nine tailed fox, I will kill you."

Neji then held out his hand which Naruto shook and winced a little as Neji squeezed it menacingly. They eventually pulled away and Neji said, "Well have fun and remember, I can see you whenever I want to."

Neji then stepped to the side as Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi came out from the compound. Hiashi walked up to Naruto and held out his hand which Naruto shook. Hiashi asked, "So what is your plan for today Naruto?"

Naruto swallowed nervously and said, "I thought we'd go to my favorite ramen shop and then train together."

Hiashi looked him up and down and said, "That sounds acceptable have her back by a reasonable hour."

He then turned back and walked inside the compound. Hanabi giggled and said, "You guys have fun. Naruto make sure to take care of my big sis, and you have to never be more than an arms-length away as she might faint at any time."

Hinata turned towards her sister blushing with anger and stared daggers at her as Naruto chuckled and joked back, "I think I'd like that."

Hanabi then pushed her sister hard and laughed as she fell forwards only to be caught by Naruto. Hanabi winked at Naruto as she said, "Good job, I approve. Naruto I expect you to be a perfect gentleman because I'm sure she'll let you get away with whatever you want."

Hinata felt her whole body heat up as she was wrapped in Naruto's arms. She was also incredibly embarrassed by her sister's words, but she felt her heart flutter as Naruto smiled one of his wide goofy grins and said, "Are you Ok Hinata? I've never been much of a gentleman but for Hinata I'll try my best."

Hinata smiled back shyly and in a voice barely above a whisper answered, "Thanks Naruto-kun I am fine."

Naruto then helped Hinata get back onto her feet again and then his stomach grumbled ridiculously loud which caused both Hyuga girls to giggle and Naruto to blush as he said, "Sorry."

Neji said, "I'll be off now, but I will be close."

Hanabi turned back and headed into the compound as she said, "Well I'll let you two lovebirds go, Naruto-kun sounds hungry."

Naruto smiled at Hinata and then nervously held out his hand for her to hold. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She was going on her first date and just like in all of her childhood fantasies and dreams it was with Naruto. She reached her hand out and felt her heart jump in her chest when Naruto grabbed it and pulled her off towards Ichiraku ramen.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha rolled over in his bed, still surprised by how painful his eyes were, and how drained he felt. He was annoyed at being told to stay put and do nothing by Tobi, but he was also glad to not be involved with this stupid Shinobi war that was coming. Zetsu and Tobi were busy with Kabuto making preparations for it and they mostly ignored Sasuke. Zetsu would come and check on him every once in a while but would always tell him to rest more and take more time.

Sasuke would always ignore Zetsu but decided to not do anything for his own reasons. He really didn't care whether Tobi won or lost this war. For the time being Sasuke only tolerated Tobi as a tool to help him perfect his sharingan, and the day would come when he would no longer be of any use. He really thought Tobi was just another fool out to create his perfect world just like so many others before him. Sasuke knew that there was no such thing as a perfect world, there was just the one that he stood on now, and truly that was nothing but a pile of shit.

Sasuke stood up and got himself a drink of water. These past days had been tedious, but he could tell that soon his eyes would be ready. He had no interest in the war, but it would serve its purpose. It would undoubtedly weaken the Leaf Village. Sasuke did however want that the allies to win in the end, as that would save him the trouble of dealing with Kabuto and Tobi himself. Not that it actaully mattered, but he did have two goals left. The first was to destroy the village that had betrayed his family and turned him against his brother. The small amount of vengeance he had enacted on Danzo was far too little to satiate him. The whole of Konoha needed to be erased from existence, which would be the only punishment appropriate to fit the crimes they had committed against the Uchiha.

The second goal he had luckily could be accomplished right along side the first. He wanted to show Naruto just how pathetic his ninja way was. Strange as it was that stupid blonde haired idiot was the closest thing Sasuke had to a rival and a friend. While his skills and intelligence lacked, Sasuke could not deny that there was something inside him, other than the Nine Tailed Beast, that made him a high level Shinobi.

Sasuke believed that nothing really mattered. He would die just like his brother and the rest of the world. While he was living though he wanted a vessel to measure himself against, and the only man who could be that vessel was Naruto. However to truly defeat Naruto would not be something as trivial as killing him in a battle. Sasuke had no doubt that if it came to that he would emerge victorious over the jinchuriki, but that would not be a worthy victory for Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted a true victory over Naruto and everything he stood for. He fought so hard for things like friendship, loyalty, love; all things that Sasuke knew were meaningless. Sasuke didn't want to kill Naruto, quite the contrary actually. He wanted to break Naruto. Make him see that everything he believes in, everyone he loves, everything he has ever fought for was nothing. It was all a waste. Sasuke wanted to see the look in those blue eyes as he finally understood what it meant to live. That would be Sasuke's greatest victory in life, to share this ennui with Naruto until the day they died.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, I'll have more cute Naruto and Hinata moments next chapter. I'm taking a very nihilistic approach (And maybe a little gay too) to Sasuke and his character will be bleak throughout. I only started watching Naruto again like yesterday so i am way behind on what's currenttly happening. My story I guess is mildly AU because Naruto has come back from training with Killer B and the war still hasn't started. I haven't decided exactly how to deal with that going forward, but Sasuke will be the main villain throughout and he will be the third biggest character behind the main couple of course. Thanks again for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
